


Luminous

by GallifreyisBurning



Series: Drarry Drabbles and Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Partners, Drarry Microfic, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning
Summary: For the Drarry Microfic prompt "Luminous"Harry waits for help
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles and Prompt Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Luminous

It was dark.

It was cold.

It was _tight_.

And they’d taken his wand.

Harry held his knees close to his chest, counting his breaths, trying not to scream.

It would be okay. His team would come for him soon. _Draco_ would come for him soon. He repeated it like a mantra in his mind.

But it was _so dark._

...

A glimmer, so fast he might have imagined it.

...

Again, a wisp of white—small, almost invisible, but luminous. Closer this time.

The softest of voices from the tiny patronus, the still-audible posh accent it carried immediately draining the stress from Harry’s body:

_I’ll be there soon, love. I’m coming. Just hold on._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gallifrey1sburning), come say hi!


End file.
